


Someone To Count On

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Broken Heart/Unrequited Love, F/M, Peter can be a nice guy, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter helps Janine after another bad date set up by her friends.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Someone To Count On

He noticed it as soon as she walked up to the desk: the somewhat distracted look in her eyes, her bottom lip being tortured by her teeth, the tears that she was fighting hard to keep from falling. 

As she sat down and started preparing for her day, he walked up beside her, gently touching her shoulder. Janine almost jumped out of her chair. “Jeez, Dr. V! Whaddya tryin’ to do?! Gimme a heart attack?!”

“Sorry. I just thought you looked upset,” Peter said softly. 

Her eyes softened. “The downside of working for a psychologist: I can’t always hide when things are wrong.” She sighed. 

Peter perched himself on the corner of her desk. “What’s goin’ on, kiddo?”

“Do you promise to be serious and not an ass?” Janine asked, her eyes narrowing.

“You have my word,” Peter promised. 

“Why is my life so damn hard?”

Peter frowned. “You wanna give me another clue? That’s pretty vague.”

“It’s no secret how I feel about Egon. But if he’s not gonna come around, I’m supposed to move on. Why can’t I? Why is it so hard for me to date someone else and be happy? Why can’t I STOP LOVING HIM?!” She yelled by the end of that question, slamming her fists on her desk. She then buried her face in her hands and cried. 

Peter rested his hand on her upper back, rubbing small circles to comfort her. “I’m sorry, Janine. What’s happened to bring this on?” 

She raised her head as she grabbed some tissues to wipe her tears. “I went out last night on yet another date one of my friends set me up with. My friends seem to think I need guys who only want one thing. But I’m not looking for a bedroom romp; I’m looking for someone who I can have a future with! If all I needed was sex, I’ve got stuff at home to take care of that!”

Peter actually blushed. “Umm, Janine, I really didn’t need to know that.”

“Sorry. I just …. I want someone who’s husband material, not just fun in the sack.”

“I really don’t know what else to say. I think Egon has feelings for you, but he’s not sure how to act on them. It’s obvious that he feels something; he gets crazy jealous every time you leave for dates.”

“I need to figure out how to just live my life and go through each day without thinking about him.”

“Well, I can’t allow you to work while drunk, so I guess the only other option is to be hypnotized.”

Janine gave Peter an icy glare. “You can’t be serious?”

Peter smiled playfully. “No, I’m not. But maybe you two need to talk it out?”

“No, he would never agree to that. And I don’t want to pressure him. I’ll just have to get a grip.” She looked up at Peter. “Thanks. I needed to get that off my chest.”

“Anytime, Big J,” Peter replied, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. He stood up and headed upstairs. “You want some coffee?”

“No thanks,” Janine replied, smiling and holding up the cup of coffee she had brought in from a coffee shop. 

Peter entered the kitchen and saw Egon preparing a cup of coffee. He smirked, thinking maybe he could lay a little groundwork for Janine. 

“Morning Spengs!” Peter said as he took down a mug from the cabinet. 

“Good morning, Peter,” Egon replied. “You’re up early. And in a good mood; are you feeling alright?” He smiled mischievously. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Actually, I have an appointment this morning.”

“Ah yes. The magazine interview,” Egon said, his voice tinged with a bit of sarcasm. 

“Hey! This interview could really help boost our business! Not to mention my love life,” Peter replied. “Speaking of love life, Janine’s is lacking these days.” He carefully watched Egon’s reaction. 

“Oh? How’s that?” Egon asked. He tried to sound nonchalant but Peter saw the hint of concern in his eyes. 

Peter prepared his coffee as he spoke. “She looked pretty upset when she came in this morning. When I asked why, she told me one of her friends had set her up with a date with some jerk. Didn’t take long to realize she wasn’t interested.”

“Hmm, I see,” Egon replied as he stirred in his creamer and sugar. He stood there staring at nothing as he stirred much longer than was necessary.

Peter snapped his fingers in front of Egon’s face, causing him to blink. “Hello, anybody home?”

Egon shook his head. “Sorry, I was ….just thinking.”

“About what?” Peter asked innocently.

“Maybe …. I could ask Janine …. if she’s not busy. Would it be ok if I asked her to accompany me to a museum exhibit? I happen to know that she’s fond of ancient Egypt. I believe she would enjoy it.” 

Peter smiled brightly. “Spengs, that would make her day!”

Egon smiled back, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He took his cup of coffee and went downstairs. Peter couldn’t resist. He walked quietly to the top of the stairs just out of sight. He heard Egon ask Janine to go to the museum with him the next day after work. Her excited squeal was heard throughout the entire firehouse. 

As Egon returned up the stairs to begin his work in the lab, Peter passed him coming down the stairs. The two men exchanged smiles, Peter adding a playful wink to Egon. 

Peter looked at Janine as he passed her desk. The smile on her face was worth the tears she shed earlier. She looked at Peter and mouthed a silent “thank you” as he walked by. Peter responded with a small grin and a wink. 

Janine couldn’t help but giggle. “He might be an ass sometimes, but he’s still someone I can count on,” she thought to herself. She happily began her day’s work, looking forward to her date with Egon.


End file.
